


raindancer

by the_hero_she_deserves



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a Big Crush, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Crushes, Cute, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Grom Night, Human, Magic, Oblivious, POV First Person, Rain, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witches, amity pov, oblivious luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hero_she_deserves/pseuds/the_hero_she_deserves
Summary: So, what do you do after you defeat a monster that turns into your worst fears?Stand out in the rain, of course!Well, Luz wants to, anyway.For, a rainstorm has graced the Boiling Isles with Grom still going on!And Amity?Well, she wants to be with her.Amity POV.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	raindancer

My dress is getting wet.

Of course, she has no idea how long it took me to get ready this evening, and now it’s all being ruined by rainfall.

I don’t know why I continue to stand out here in the chill of the storm, when I could be inside, _dry_ and warm. I don’t know why I’m here when I could be back at Hexside with the promise of a normal, ordinary night. I’d probably share a dance with a friend and then return home when I got too tired.

But, I’m here. Out in this rain. With you, Luz.

And I have no idea why I’m still here, though I’ve been completely drenched.

You’re completely soaked too. But, you don’t seem to mind.

No, she doesn’t seem to be thinking about this as much as I am. And of course, she wouldn’t. Everything is always so magical to her. Everything is always an adventure.

That must be why I’m out here with her, then. It’s an adventure, and I…

…kinda want to see where it goes.

* * *

Luz sticks her tongue out to catch some of the raindrops in her mouth. She giggles as she dances about, doing twirls and moves the likes of which I have never seen before. She seems like she’s having fun.

All I can do is smile and let out a faint laugh of my own. I have to be honest, it’s a sound I’m not really too acquainted with, so, it almost feels wrong coming from my throat.

“What are you doing?” I finally ask. Somehow she can hear my soft tone above the static noise created by the rain.

“Dancing in the rain!” Luz says. “Haven’t you ever done this before?” Her eyes find me.

I try not to allow my feelings to swell up again and answer.

“Well… no.” I admit.

“Well, then, why don’t you join me? I mean, it wouldn’t be Grom night without the dancing, right?” Luz smiles. “Or… maybe it would? I don’t know. I’m sorta not used to this whole concept of Grom yet. But, it’s… it’s like _prom_ right?”

“What’s… prom?” I toss a question back at her.

“Well, I’ll bet it is like prom if it’s a dance.” Luz states.

There is a lull that falls over our talk and Luz moves in a much more graceful way. She isn’t trying to catch raindrops any more, instead, she just peers up at the evening sky. The droplets don’t affect her even as they hit her face and rush down it. I watch as one particular drop slowly races down Luz’s skin, over her cheek and down her jaw, till finally it drops to the ground.

In the moonlight, her hazel eyes reflect an almost golden color, and I…

I remember why I’m here. Luz loves the rain. I remember her telling me so, and maybe, she’s just about to remind me again.

A smile slowly begins to grow on her face and she giggles once more. It’s a short, but sweet sound.

“What’s so funny?” I ask, with an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.” She answers, softly. “I just really love the rain.”

“Yeah, or so you’ve told me before.” I retort, but with no malice in my voice. It’s more of an amused comment. “Why _do_ you like the rain so much?”

“Well, it’s relaxing and really pretty to look at. And the water on your skin always feels nice.” She says first.

“It can really set the scene for dramatic encounters or love confessions too! I’ve read so many great books and fanfics that have a rainy scene somewhere in the middle, and… it just gets me. It gets me every time.” Luz rolls her hand into a fist, and feigning tears and sniffles, lightly pounds it against her chest over her heart.

I can’t believe I’m standing out in the chill of the rain with this dork. Her reasons for loving the rain are ultimately hers, and I can’t really make fun of her for them, even if they are a bit ridiculous. I want to say something, but her voice starts again.I can feel my throat muscles clamp on whatever was going to come out of my mouth.

“And… whenever my mother had to work, because you know, she’s really busy and all, I’d just… listen to the rain. I couldn’t go outside to play, so I’d sit at the window and watch it, till I became bored of that. And then, I’d probably find some toys to play with and make up a dramatic fight scene in the rain. Or I’d watch a movie, but I’d always have the noise of the rain in the background because of the storm.” Luz explains.

“Sometimes, I’d feel that midday sleepy feeling and decide to take a nap. Sometimes it would rain all day into the night. Listening to the rain outside helped me to fall asleep. Not that I was super lonely, but, the rain kept me company. To me, it’s sorta like… a long-time friend from childhood. Whenever it rains, it comes to visit me, and I just have to play in it.” Luz smiles my way again.

I can feel my heart skip beats in my chest. I can feel warmth climb into my face, and suddenly the chill of the rain doesn’t matter so much anymore. As unpleasant as wearing these saturated clothes is, I think I can stand it a little longer. As much as all my work getting ready is ruined, that doesn’t seem to matter to Luz. So maybe it shouldn’t matter to me.

“I see.” I finally say something. “So it’s like… old company coming back to visit again. That makes sense.”

I feel like I understand her, for once in my life. Ever since she came here, she’s been confusing me. She’s confounded me on what humans are really supposed to be like. She’s made trouble for me - yes, _so_ much of that, where there never used to be before. She created adventure, when all I was supposed to do was go to Hexside each day and do my best till I graduated, probably to move on to whatever expectations my parents held for me after.

I don’t get her.

I really don’t.

I can’t understand why a human would want to be a witch, and claim she can learn magic if she just tries hard enough. I can’t understand why she’s like the way she is. I don’t know anything, when I thought I did.

But, I do understand this one thing.

It can be a lonely world when all you have is your parents’ rules and expectations. After all, I had to make my own friends too.

“Yeah, I get it.” I repeat.

“Hm?” She turns to me, and her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Another raindrop washes down her face, and it almost makes her look like she’s crying because of the angle.

I know she must be the happiest thing right now, and honestly… so am I.

“Well, I don’t have the same story as you, but…” I trail, for a moment, to collect my thoughts. “…I understand, you know? The rain being an old friend. I could say the same for me and books.” I tell her.

“I used to read them a lot when I was younger. It’s probably why I have my secret hideaway in a library. They were worlds to escape to, characters to befriend, adventures to…. well, you get the point.” I shyly leave it at that.

Luz nods, and lets out another small giggle; one to tell me, she understands.

“Yeah, I get that.” Luz’s voice is softer than I’ve heard it be. Her face twists into a gentler expression.

I don’t think I’ve seen her quite so at peace before. Quite so calm.

It must be the rain.

“Hey… Amity?” Her voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah?” I answer.

“I know you didn’t get to ask out whoever it was you were going to ask out, but…” She trails and moves over to me. She has no idea of what she’s missed.

Her feet make sloshing sounds as she moves through the mud, and all I can think about is how she will _ever_ be able to get that off. But, my eyes shouldn’t be at her feet, they should be at her eyes.

“… would you maybe want to go with me, instead?” Her eyes look uncertain, as her hand extends to me, asking me to dance.

I look at her hand, and it’s a moment before I can reply. After all, I’ve only just felt my heart go back to a readable rhythm.

“Didn’t we have a dance just a little while ago? I know you love rain, but we should really-“She interrupts me.

“That doesn’t count. We did that dance to defeat that monster thingy.” Luz nearly whines.

“His name is Grom.” I correct her.

“Whatever his name is, he’s defeated now by our super awesome dancing and magic skills. But, this time I’m asking for a dance. Like, a real dance. If… you’d have it, that is.” I think I see bashfulness in her face.

My eyes scan over to her hand again, and I move mine to take hers. The rain is still coming down, and there is no hope of us ever getting dry tonight, but, this is Grom, after all, so…

Maybe that doesn’t matter.

“I’d love to.” I punctuate the gesture of taking her hand with a sentence.

“Wait, really?” Luz blinks as if she had been expecting me to say no. “I.. I mean, yeah, let’s do this.”

She says, as if it’s something to hype.

I can’t believe I’m dancing in the rain with this dork. There is no music, just the white noise of the rain as it continues to fall. That doesn’t matter to Luz; she’s always marched to the beat of her own drum, and I suppose, now, she’s dancing to it. Maybe there’s some secret music inside her head that she can hear that she isn’t sharing with me.

Whatever it is, she’s a great dancer.

* * *

My dress is drenched now.

Of course, she has no idea how long it took me to get ready this evening, and it’s all been ruined by rainfall.

I don’t know how I keep meeting her at these strange, or weird times, roped into harebrained adventures or odd scenarios. I don’t get her one bit, and not just because she’s human.

I don’t have a clue. But that doesn’t matter.

Because…

I’m here. In this rain. With the biggest, cutest dork on the planet.

With you, Luz. Sharing a dance.

But, now I have some idea why I’m still here. It’s not just because you love the rain, or my love of books has kept me interested in this story either. It’s because everything is always an adventure.

You’re the adventure, Luz.

And I want to see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is written the way it is on purpose- 
> 
> It's a reference to a book:  
> Rainsinger by Ruth Wind. 
> 
> From what I can tell, the premise matches.... kinda sorta. 
> 
> I tried to do that thing that the writers for the Owl House did and match titles of books to episode titles. Did... did I do it?  
> Well, anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. I felt inspired!


End file.
